


starlove

by Mjsalamone



Category: roman lara gean emery peter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjsalamone/pseuds/Mjsalamone
Summary: ch 3 of starlove. its not the best but i tried so i hope you enjoy and if you don't well i tried so think what you want. also if you are into legacies and ship hope and josie then go check out ameturhosuefic they have good stories on hosie.





	starlove

"Sorry about that" Roman said helping the person he knocked into up. "Hey don't worry about it we all make mistakes, " said the girl he bumped into. Roman starts looking around for his sister. "Oh sorry where are my manners? My name is LaraG (i don't know if it's that or something else). You?" said the girl. Roman stops looking around. "Oh it's roman" he says. "nice to meet you Roman. So why are you looking around?" she asks him. "Oh my sister ran off and I'm trying to find her" he says. "Oh does she have a blond-ish brown hair color and atriant markings?" she asks. "Yeah. How did you know? " he askes. "Oh you just missed her. She went that way." she says pointing towards the bac of the school."thank you!" he says running off. "No problem!" she shouts back while waving. She realizes she is blushing and walks off heading the way she originally was gonna go. Roman finds his sister sitting on a bench in the garden at the back of the school. He sits down with her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

"hey Em" says Roman. Em is the name Roman uses for his sister. "Oh hey Roman" she says. "So.... what happened back there?"he asks. "it was him " she says. "It was who " asks Roman. "I think it was the boy that saved my life when we were younger." she states. "him? What did you say? How did yo--" Roman says before getting cut off by Emery. "Roman!!" shouts Emery. "What? What did i do?"he asks. " You ask so many fucking questions!! you're like the fucker who made this and yo never shut up!!" she says. "Ok ok! But how many times? " he asks? "How many times what? " she asked sounding confused. 

"How many times have you thought of him??" he askes. Emery bluhes. "The only time I would ever think of him would be when I'm at the zoo." she states.

"Mhm suuurrrrrrrreeeee. I ship it!" Roman says before the bell rings.

They were on there way back to class when..........

 

 

TBC..................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
